Coal and other fossil fuels will remain critical fuels for the U.S. and some other countries. The development and deployment of lower CO2 emissions technologies will be a key in delivering clean energy and climate control associated with fossil fuel use. In the recent years, global efforts in carbon dioxide (CO2) capture and storage (CCS) are gaining importance in significant greenhouse gas emission reductions from the use of fossil energy. Carbon dioxide capture-enabling technologies in coal-fired energy area include integrated coal gasification combined cycle (IGCC), oxy-fuel combustion, and post-combustion CO2 capture. These technologies are at different stages of development.